Hot For Teacher
by xo Flirtatious Woman xo
Summary: Emily attends a new high school and meets her teacher, Ms. Jennifer Jareau. She is torn between giving into her desires and finally getting her life back on track. Emily/JJ WARNING: Contains FEMSLASH, AU
1. Welcome to Jefferson High

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

_Note: Emily is eighteen. JJ is thirty._

_Title: Hot For Teacher_

_Summary: Emily attends a new high school and meets her teacher, Ms. Jennifer Jareau. She is torn between giving into her desires and finally getting her life back on track. Emily/JJ WARNING: Contains FEMSLASH, AU_

_Rating: NC-17 (eventually)_

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Jefferson High**

It was a cold day at Jefferson high school. Emily Prentiss just transferred from Italy and would start her senior year here. It was October and school started about a month ago so she wasn't too worried about falling behind. Admittedly she was a little nervous to start school late like all the other times her mother dragged her from school to school. Her mother promised her this would be the last time and she will retire so they can have a permanent residence.

For all the trouble Emily went through and the childhood she never had, her mother bought her a 2013 WRX STI Subaru in an ice silver metallic color. At first Emily hated it because she felt that her mother was trying to buy her off but then realized that was just her mother. She didn't know how to show affection.

Emily was dressed in dark blue straight jeans with a black belt, black boots, a white cowelneck top, and a denim jacket with sherpa lining on the collar.

Emily didn't have trouble getting dates. She was hot and even had an affair with one of her teachers at the last school she was at.

Emily parked her car in the student parking lot and got her things out before she started walking to her locker. When she reached her locker, she got out her schedule to see which one to go to.

Biology _Jack McPherson _RM: _C103_

Calculus _Stacy Short _RM: _E209_

Contemporary Living _Elizabeth Cote _RM: _C314_

Lunch _Galley_

American Literature _Jennifer Jareau _RM: _A307_

Criminal Justice _Jennifer Jareau _RM: _B117_

Creative Writing _Dan Stettler _RM: _D319_

US History _Lindsay Swan _ RM: _A212_

Emily didn't like that some of her first classes required so much thinking. Biology and Calculus would be hard to do when you are still trying to wake up fully. The brunette put her heavy books that she didn't need in her locker and took what she needed before slamming her locker door shut. 'This is going to be a long day.' She thought.

* * *

After introducing herself to Mr. McPherson, she took a seat, waiting for class to start. As expected like all the schools she came in later in the year, everyone was intrigued when they saw her. Sometimes it felt like jail and she was the fresh meat. Almost everyone was seated; there were a few talking to their friends. The brunette felt a lot of eyes on her.

In Emily's mind, the bell couldn't ring fast enough. She heard footsteps and looked to the doorway to find a good looking man that was muscular built but not overly so. His clothes looked too formal for school but not enough that it looked like he was on his way to a wedding. He wore a white short sleeved button down shirt, a grey suit vest over that, grey pants, and a black wool fedora hat. He was tall, had tanned skin and piercing steel grey eyes. He was easily one of the most handsome guys.

His gaze fell on the seat next to Emily as he made his way to her. He sat down and looked at Emily. "You're new here. I'm Jason. Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

Emily took it. "Emily. Nice to meet you too." There was whispering in the class about Emily associating with Jason. Even though Jason was the hottest guy in the school, he was an outcast after an incident that happened. When word got out, pretty much everyone was against him except the school staff.

"Hats off in class Mr. Torres. You can put it back on between periods and lunch." Mr. McPherson said.

Jason looked to the teacher and took off his hat, fighting off an annoyed look coming on. He smoothed out his dirty blond hair and shifted his focus back to Emily, "Where you from?"

"Italy." Emily answered

Jason's eyes widened, "No way." He said softly. "I always wanted to go there. Why'd you leave? If I was there, there is no way I would leave." He said

Emily chuckled, "Didn't have a choice. I move around a lot but my mom said this is the last stop."

Jason nodded, "Well, Welcome."

Emily smiled, "Thank you."

Jason proceeded to catch Emily up on what they were doing and what to expect.

* * *

By the time class was over, Emily and Jason were friends. They exchanged numbers and planned to hang out after school. "Good luck with Calculus. I heard Miss Short is very strict."

Emily smiled, "Thanks for the heads up. I'm a bit of a teacher's pet though." That was a bit of a hidden joke that Jason was unaware of.

Jason shrugged, "You should do just fine then. I'll see you at lunch."

Emily didn't care for the class that much. She felt lonely and the school was buzzing about her and Jason. Word travels fast in high school. She was in awe that over two thousand kids went to this school, and the biggest gossip was her. Granted, not everyone cared enough to talk about her but that's what it felt like.

Emily was completely unaware that a lot of guys had an interest in her and were furious that she was associating with Jason. Throughout the whole class, two guys have been asking her questions and she was getting annoyed because math was never her strongest subject. It was hard enough without them talking to her and making sure she didn't get in trouble on her first day with a strict teacher.

She was thankful when it was lunch period and she could have a break. Her brain felt funny from the constant thinking. Not only did she have to follow along with the class but also catch up from what she missed.

Emily and Jason met up and were walking to the school store. Jason was in the middle of chewing his apple when one guy from a group put his foot out for Jason to trip. Luckily, Jason was on guard and caught his balance before he could fall to the ground.

The guy that tripped him said, "Watch where you are going freak."

Jason smirked, "That is amazing."

"What is?" The other guy asked mockingly.

"It is amazing that out of all the other sperm, you were the fastest swimmer to your mom's egg." Jason said with a grin.

The gang minus the guy that tripped Jason held in their snickering. He threw his bag down, ready to fight when one of his friends held him back, "Johnny, look." He muttered, motioning with his eyes that there was a teacher nearby. Johnny stopped and made a mental promise to get him back.

Jason just walked away laughing with Emily following closely behind.

When they were in the hallway and out of earshot, Emily asked, "What happened for you to have so many enemies?"

"Well it's a long story. I'll tell you about it later." Jason said. He opened the door for Emily and let her in first. "One of the reasons is that I am a gentleman. Apparently you have to be an asshole for people to like you."

"Thank you." She said, walking in. "That's like that in every high school it seems like, even in Italy. The ladies must appreciate you being a gentleman though."

Jason gave a small smile, "They did, but after a certain incident, it all went downhill." He looked to his right and motioned to the books, "Should be down here."

The two went down a couple isles before finding what Emily needed. Since Emily was late, she didn't have what she needed and is forced to buy her books for the class course. She picked up _Catcher in the Rye, Of Mice and Men, Romeo + Juliet, The Great Gatsby and The Complete History of Jack the Ripper._

Emily paid for the books and the two walked around for the remaining time. "You'll like Ms. Jareau. She's nice and knows how to laugh with the class but doesn't tolerate goofing off." Jason has her for Criminal Justice so they were glad that they would be in the same class together.

Emily looked at her schedule, "She knows a lot. She teaches Criminal Justice and American Literature. Impressive. She's like a triple threat…double threat."

Jason laughed, "I guess so. Wait 'til you see her, then you will change it to 'triple threat'."

The bell rang and it was time for Emily to meet Ms. Jareau.

* * *

Jason showed Emily her next class before taking off on his own. When Emily arrived, the class seemed to be almost full. The brunette's eyes searched for Ms. Jareau. It didn't take long at all to find the drop dead gorgeous, tall blonde teacher. She was at a student's desk, hunched over a book, pointing. She seemed to be going over something that the student didn't understand.

Emily used this opportunity while Ms. Jareau was explaining something to take the blonde's beauty in. She wore a black pencil skirt, black stilettos, and a deep red button down shirt that was tucked in. Her blond hair fell in loose curls to her mid back. She was as Jason said, "a knock out". Emily looked around the classroom and saw that the majority of the boys had their eyes trained on Ms. Jareau. Emily remembered Jason telling her that a lot of guys drooled over her but she thought he was exaggerating. Little did she know…

Emily walked over to the teacher and waited for her to be done talking to the student. She patiently waited, facing her back. A gust of wind came in through the open window nearby and Emily got a nose full of Ms. Jareau's perfume. The brunette felt her body stiffen at the pleasurable scent. She was caught off guard. No one had this much affect on her. She felt like she had _lost_ ten IQ points just by being in this teacher's presence alone. It felt like her brain was jammed. She couldn't form a complete thought, no matter how hard she tried. Emily desperately hoped her mind would kick in before the blond teacher turned around to see her.

Thankfully, Emily's attention was shifted when she heard a couple guys whispering about the girl. It didn't take a genius to know that they were talking about her. It sucked to be the center of attention.

Movement caught Emily's eye. She looked to see Ms. Jareau turning around. Emily involuntarily held her breath. The teacher was even more beautiful looking up close. She felt her heart skip a beat when Ms. Jareau smiled.

Emily managed to say, "Hi. I'm Emily. I just transferred here." She held out her schedule for Ms. Jareau to sign. Emily stared into deep blue eyes. _"Wow."_ She thought.

When Ms. Jareau took it, her fingers brushed against Emily's sending jolts all over the brunette who couldn't hold in the shiver. It seemed Ms. Jareau knew the affect she had on her, for she smirked, which Emily thought was the sexiest smirk she had ever seen.

"Emily." Ms. Jareau purred. She held out her hand. "I'm Ms. Jareau."

Emily took it and shook hands with her. A spark of electricity shocked her in a good way. Emily was enjoying Ms. Jareau's soft touch. She couldn't help but think, _"There goes another ten IQ points."_

Ms. Jareau, pen in hand, placed Emily's schedule on a nearby desk and looked over her schedule to sign. She smiled, looking up at Emily "I see you have me for two classes."

Emily didn't know what to say so she smiled and nodded. After signing, Ms. Jareau handed back her schedule.

"If you would please follow me," Ms. Jareau, leading Emily to her desk in the front. The brunette followed eagerly. Ms. Jareau handed her a syllabus and gave her a general explanation to her of what she needed for the class and what they would be doing for the semester.

Emily nodded her head in acknowledgement but truthfully didn't hear a word she said. When Ms. Jareau finished, she smiled and pointed to an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. "Please have a seat."

Emily didn't want to leave but took her seat. Emily wondered if she would ever be able to concentrate on any of the material.

The bell rang, signaling to start the class.

Ms. Jareau walked to the front of the class and called out, "Alright class, settle down. It's time to begin."

It took a few moments for everyone to take their seats and keep quite. When all was calm, Ms. Jareau smiled to the class and said, "As most probably know, we have a new addition to our class. The blonde held out her hand in introduction, "Emily-" She paused and scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "I'm sorry. I didn't see your last name."

"Prentiss." Emily answered.

Ms. Jareau smiled, "Emily Prentiss." The blonde's eyes focused on Emily, signaling she was talking specifically to her. "I remember dreading introducing myself in front of the class so I will not make you do that."

"I thank you for that." Emily said and the class laughed. It warmed Emily's heart to see Ms. Jareau chuckle. Ms. Jareau continued on with the lesson.

The brunette really tried to concentrate on Ms. Jareau's lecture but she was more interested in Ms. Jareau herself. She thought about what it would be like to kiss her and touch her skin. Emily shook her head in hopes to get her head out of the gutter. _"I only need to get through this."_ Her brown eyes fell to her desk, more specifically, her schedule. _"Shit."_ She forgot she had Ms. Jareau in another class. This will be a long semester in deed.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts. Also, a heads up, this story will get raunchier starting in the next chapter. **

**For those of you interested, I'm writing another JJ/Emily story. Only this one, Emily is a firefighter and JJ is a profiler.**


	2. Teacher's Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**AN: Whoa! You guys blew up my email. Lol Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

**Note: If you are not of legal age, please do NOT, do NOT read any further.**

**Anyway, the reason why I was inspired was because my new next door neighbor looks just like JJ a.k.a AJ Cook. I avoid her as much as I can cuz, I don't want to stare. It's just rude and creepy. I don't want to be one of those stalkers. Not going to happen. lol **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Teacher's Pet**

For Emily, fourth period seemed to drag on. She only saw it that way because it took her extra mental power to not stare at Ms. Jareau. She thought that by the time this class was over, her brain could no longer be used. A part of her was thrilled and another part of her was hesitant because she knew she had to have Ms. Jareau for fifth period as well. She wished that she could at least get a break in between periods of being in the hot teacher's presence.

Ms. Jareau assigned the class to read a few pages of '_Of Mice and Men_'. Emily spent most of the time telling herself to concentrate on the book but it seemed her brain had a one track mind. Emily looked up from her book for what might be the sixth time and caught Ms. Jareau's eyes. They locked onto each other and stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Ms. Jareau gave her new student a gentle smile and a wink before looking down and continued grading papers.

Emily's heart stopped for a brief second, marveling at the attention her teacher was giving her. Her brown eyes traveled over Ms. Jareau's smooth, flawless, shapely legs. '_She will be the death of me.'_ She thought. _'But I will go with a smile on my face.'_

Before the brunette knew it, Ms. Jareau stood from her chair and walked to the front. "Time's up. Let's go over what you read."

Ms. Jareau's deep blue eyes rested on her new brunette student. She wore a smirk that could be considered mischievous. That made Emily swallow hard.

"Ms. Prentiss, what is the reason Curley wears a glove that is filled with Vaseline on one hand?" Ms. Jareau asked.

Emily fought off a blush, mostly because of the intimate question. Granted, it could be viewed as completely innocent but the way Ms. Jareau was looking at her made her think otherwise. She quickly looked around at the class to see if anyone else noticed but saw no one was really paying attention. Some were drawing, some were looking up at the ceiling, some were hiding their phones in their purse while texting, one had his head down on the desk sleeping.

Emily was thankful that she had read the book before and knew the answer. She bit her lip and said, "Because he is keeping his hand soft for his wife." It was only after Emily answered did she realize how inappropriate that could be. She wished she explained it a little differently. She hoped Ms. Jareau didn't read anything into it.

Ms. Jareau smiled and nodded, "Very good." Ms. Jareau slowly walked to her left, evaluating the class to pick which next student to answer her next question.

* * *

The remaining minutes of the class went by without further incident. Ms. Jareau made sure not to forget to assign the class homework before the bell rang. Emily got out of her chair and quickly gathered her things. She turned towards the door to leave when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and the already familiar scent of Ms. Jareau's perfume hit her nose. Emily whipped her head around to see Ms. Jareau smiling at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ms. Jareau chuckled.

Emily smiled. "It alright."

"I remember from your schedule that you have me again this period." Ms. Jareau said.

"Yeah." Emily said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, how about we walk together? I can show you where it is." The blond teacher suggested.

Emily thought to herself that she really couldn't catch a break. It wasn't that she didn't want to be out of the blond beauty's presence, she just needed rest for her mind. She could already feel a headache coming on from the constant stress and challenges that she avoided.

Not wanting to be rude, she smiled, "Yeah, sure, that would be great. Thank you."

Emily followed Ms. Jareau out of the classroom. The brunette almost regretted walking with her because when they got out to the hall, the swarm of students was overbearing. The hall wasn't big enough to allow the students to move around without brushing up against each other. Some students didn't understand the concept of boundaries. Emily got knocked into a couple of times and the book bags that everyone carried didn't help the situation.

"Here." Ms. Jareau said, before wrapping her arm around Emily's waist and pulling her closer. Emily couldn't breathe when she felt Ms. Jareau touch her. The brunette thought that that action was crossing the boundary between teacher and student. However as quickly as Ms. Jareau grabbed her, Ms. Jareau let her go. Emily felt the loss of the contact.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to trip. There is a deformation in the floor that the school still hasn't fixed. I have sprained my ankle a couple times from forgetting." She said in an annoyed tone." Ms. Jareau said in a loud voice. She had to practically scream for the brunette to hear her over the loud students talking and lockers slamming shut.

Emily looked back and saw that the students also were avoiding the area. Emily looked back to the blond teacher, "Well I thank you. Of course, I probably would learn just once after tripping."

Emily didn't hear but saw Ms. Jareau chuckle.

One eager student plowed through the hall, shouldering everyone out of the way. He bumped into Emily, forcing her body into Ms. Jareau's body. At the time, Emily was scratching an itch which made the back of her left hand brush against one of Ms. Jareau's breasts. Emily quickly pulled her hand away as if it got burned.

"I'm sorry." Emily said. She looked away so that Ms. Jareau didn't see her blush. She was sure that all the blood was in her cheeks. She was going to apologize profusely but thought that would draw more attention and be suspicious.

"It's okay." Ms. Jareau said.

Emily wasn't sure but she thought that she saw Ms. Jareau trying to hide a chuckle.

Finally, the duo was out of the inside part of the school and was able to breathe a little easier. "If you are claustrophobic, you wouldn't be able to make it in there." Emily said.

Ms. Jareau chuckled again, "Yes, they should make the halls wider, or have it outside. As you can see, they are still in the process of adding on." She said, gesturing to the construction workers. Emily remembered hearing loud machines going during the class.

"So you're from Italy, huh?" Ms. Jareau asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah. It is a beautiful country. Did you know that the foundation is built to last? Our country holds bridges that last up to about 50 years before they need to fix it. But in Italy, there are foundations that last hundreds of years. Not only that, but it has a lot of earthquakes so that says something." Emily stopped and fought off another blush. She was embarrassed and didn't want to come off as a geek.

The brunette was grateful however that she was calm enough to complete a thought and not lose it. Yes, she was still deeply affected by the blond teacher and the feelings haven't gone away but she can now form sentences.

"No, I did not know that. That is amazing. I always wanted to visit Italy. Have you lived there your whole life? You don't have an accent." The blond asked.

"Actually, I was born in the US but I moved to Italy, more specifically Florence when I was two. I have lived there almost my whole life. I also have Italian blood. As for the accent, I got rid of it. I was around my parents long enough to talk like them. My accent can still come out when I'm upset though." Emily answered. "They have beautiful churches and art. Emily left the part out where she was rich and still had a home in Italy. She had planned to return after she graduated. She fantasized for a moment taking Ms. Jareau with her. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was thankful Ms. Jareau couldn't hear them. She would think she was creepy.

Ms. Jareau shook her head, "I'm jealous. Now I _have_ to go."

Emily laughed, "Yes, you should. You won't regret it."

"I know this is early to ask but, how are you adjusting?" The blond teacher asked.

The two walked into another building and walked up the stairs and down the hall.

Emily tilted her head in thought. "It is a huge change but I am doing as well as I can be. I have gotten my license and was able to remember on which side of the road I'm supposed to be on long enough to pass for the DMV.

Ms. Jareau laughed, "Well good."

"Yeah, the traumatized squirrels appreciate it." Emily said, making Ms. Jareau chuckle.

Ms. Jareau stopped at a door. "Here we are." There was a line of students leaning against the wall, waiting for Ms. Jareau to unlock the door.

Ms. Jareau opened the door and held it for the students to go in. Emily heard someone in the back say, "New student!"

The brunette reminded herself that she just needed to get through today and then hopefully everyone will find a 'new shiny toy' to play with.

Emily was the last student to go in. Ms. Jareau let the door slam and gestured to Emily where to sit. She was thankful to find Jason sitting next to the desk she was assigned to. The blond quickly pulled out another syllabus and gave it to Emily, once again, giving a brief summary of what to expect. Ms. Jareau quickly walked back to the front to set up for the class.

"Hey, how did it go?" Jason asked.

Emily waited until Ms. Jareau had her back turned and said, "It was great but you could have given me more of a heads up."

Jason sat back in his chair, his eyes scrunched in confusion.

"I mean, you didn't say Ms. Jareau was _ridiculously_ hot." Emily clarified.

Jason laughed loudly, causing some of the other students and Ms. Jareau to look at him. When Ms. Jareau went back to the board, Emily slapped Jason's arm, "A little louder okay? I don't think they quite heard you in Italy." She whispered. Emily was thankful that Ms. Jareau didn't ask the reason Jason was laughing.

"I'm sorry. Hey, by the way, I can't hang out after school. I forgot I have practice. Can we do it tomorrow?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Emily was glad because she felt like her mind was on overload. She was surprised that her brain was still functioning. She had a lot of catching up to do.

Ms. Jareau started the class and everything went on without a hitch. Ms. Jareau took pity on Emily and not called on her since this class was more difficult to keep up if you weren't here on day one.

* * *

The last couple classes were fairly easy. Although Emily thought it was Miss Swan's behavior towards her was odd. She seemed overly nice. She was a hot woman but nothing compared to Ms. Jareau.

After the last bell rang, Emily had to stop herself from sprinting to her car. When she got home, she took an Aleve pill and rubbed her temples. She managed to do her homework but it was late at night. She knew she just had to endure this for a couple of days before she would be caught up. Looking at the time, she took a shower and got ready for bed.

Despite how exhausted she was, she couldn't settle her mind down. She kept fantasizing what it would be like to be with Ms. Jareau. The brunette finally fell asleep. Her mind however, followed her in her dreams.

_Emily was getting after school help from Ms. Jareau. Emily was hunched over her paper, "So what would happen if someone-" She was cut off when Ms. Jareau grabbed her white button down shirt and yanked her forward. _

_Ms. Jareau crashed their lips together and they kissed passionately. The blond teacher pulled Emily out of her chair and slammed her down on her desk, their lips were still attached. Ms. Jareau wasted no time in removing her pants and plunged two fingers into her while the other hand caressed her breast. Emily met each thrust, riding her fingers wildly. Her juices were spilling over the desk. Her loud moans filled the air._

"_You like that?"Ms. Jareau asked. She proceeded to talk dirty to Emily._

_Too soon, Emily heard a beeping noise. 'What was that?' she asked._

Her question was answered when she woke up to the shrill of her alarm clock. "Merda!" Emily whipped her head to the source and slammed the alarm clock quite. _'Of course, only in me dreams.'_ Emily thought.

Emily rubbed her eyes and threw the blackest and sheets off of her. The cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked down to her center when she felt something even colder. Her panties were soaked and she knew then that she had an orgasm. Even though no one would know about this, she was mortified.

Emily's body shook from fright when she heard loud knocking on her locked door. "Emily! Wake up! Time for school." She heard her dad's voice.

"I'm up!" Emily said, her accent going through. She got out of bed and got ready for the day. _'Hard to believe this is only day two.'_ She thought.

* * *

**Don't worry, the real sex scenes won't be so jumbled. I know dreams are often scattered/choppy and don't make sense so that is why I was so fast in the scene with basically no foreplay. Lol**

**Also, my other JJ/Emily story about Emily being a firefighter will be up tomorrow.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks**


End file.
